


Warm

by Calcifer69420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcifer69420/pseuds/Calcifer69420
Summary: You're a Bounty with a very handsome reward. The Mandalorian catches you before any other Bounty hunter can.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. The Bounty

You were watching him, its impossible not to, with that shiny armour on him, as that strange floating pod follows behind him. It's getting dark, but he's looking for you, you can feel it in your bones. Hell, half the parsec is. You are a wanted criminal after all.

As he continues forth through the streets of Navarro, you slowly follow behind him, lurking in the shadows. If half of the rumours about Mandalorians are true, you're fucked if he catches you. You need to keep him in your sights.

He stops walking and so do you, and you hide down an alleyway away from sight. You peek around the corner to watch him as your hand instinctively reaches towards your blaster. He starts a slow scan of the area around him. You can feel your heart in your throat as his head starts turning towards you, but right before he faces you, he stops, and continues forward. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. And lean against the wall beside you. You have a very good set of skills, but nothing close to the likes of a Mandalorian.

When you turn the corner again, he's gone. How could he have possibly disappeared that fast? You continue towards the direction he went, and try listen to your gut. There's no choice but to stay lurking in the shadows and watch, in hopes of finding him before he finds you. 

It gets darker as you walk through the streets. You get an eery feeling in the pit of your stomach. You're being watched. You grab your blaster as you look around, slowly backing up into the dark alleyway behind you. You squat low, still looking around for any sign of that eye catching beskar.

After what feels like hours, but was actually only about ten minutes, you put away your blaster, and stand up. You need to find somewhere safe for the night. You take one step out of the alley, and out of nowhere a hand comes around your mouth from behind you, as youre pulled back into what feels like a steel wall. Your body goes into fight or flight mode, as you swing your elbow behind you to hit whatever motherfucker is trying to mess with you, presumably that tin can you've been following all day. Another hand grabs your elbow before you can make contact. Your legs are kicked out from under you as you fall to the ground. Yet again you reach for your blaster and try to scramble to get up. Before you know it youre flipped on your stomach, and grabbed by the wrists. You feel the cold of a pair of handcuffs being placed on your wrists.

"Make this easy and don't put up a fight. You know you won't win"

The voice that came from behind that helmet sent shivers down your spine. Cold and emotionless. You feel speechless at how easily you were cuffed and on the ground, but you build up the courage to answer him. 

"Speak for yourself" you end up grunting out as youre still on the ground, and you try to stand up, or at least sit up. That would at least give you a better chance of fighting. 

A strong hand grabs your arm and pulls you up on your feet. You feel your blaster being taken from its holster on your hip. You curse to yourself. It's as if he's already 3 steps ahead of you, and his reflexes are insane. You're in deep shit this time. 

You take a deep breath as youre pulled forward, and forced to walk. You try to think. You can get out of this. You always do. 

"Where are you taking me?" you ask, but get no reply. Its as if he didn't even hear you. You glance behind you both and see that pod still following behind him. 

"What's in that thing?" you try asking. Nothing. Not even a glance. You decide to give up on trying to converse with him and try to come up with a plan. 

He's obviously a bounty hunter, so he must have a ship. You decide the best course of action was to trick him. You'll let him think you're being quiet, and get him when he least expects it on the ship, and fly away to freedom. 

He stops and you almost bump into him. You look in front of you and see his ship, if you could even call it that. You try hold back your laughter at the chunky pile of metal, but a chuckle escapes, and then you just start laughing. 

"That's your ship? You find it on some scrap heap of a planet?" you chuckle and turn towards him. 

He slowly turns towards you, and you can feel his cold gaze though the helmet and you freeze up. He opens up the door of his ship and you're basically thrown in. The door shuts behind you. You're surrounded by darkness. You hear a door open and close in front of you. The light switches on and the first thing you see is that damned Mandalorian standing directly in front of you, helmet tilted down towards you. You jump back, startled. You almost feel intimidated. Almost. 

"Get up the ladder." 

He points behind him to the ladder leading upstairs without looking away from you. You notice he has his blaster out and pointed directly at you.

"Are you forgetting I can't move my hands, Bucket-Head?" you question, and turn around to remind him of your cuffed hands. 

You think you hear a sigh as you feel the barrel of his blaster pressed against your back, and the cuffs are taken off. You instantly rub your wrists with a groan, only now realising how tight the cuffs were. 

"You're lucky I was told to bring you in warm" he responds, emotionless. 

You gasp slightly at his response, as he pushes you towards the ladder with the gun, and you make your way towards it. You climb up, and when you almost reach the top you look down. He's standing at the bottom of the ladder, his blaster still pointing towards you. You gulp and continue up. You look around at the cockpit and start thinking of the next move. You've gotten the cuffs off, now you just pray he doesn't remember to put them back on. 

Without a sound he's already behind you and cuffing you. Fuck. He grabs your arm and brings you forward, sitting you down in what you assume is the co-pilots chair. He sits to the left and reaches in his pocket. He brings out a Bounty Puck and sets it down in front of you. A hologram projects out, and you see yourself. You do nothing but stare at the blue projection of yourself. He looks towards you, and back at the puck, before picking it up and putting it back in his pocket without a word. He begins flipping switches, and you hear the engines powering up. 

"Do you know why I'm wanted?" you ask him. 

A few seconds of silence pass as he continues pressing buttons and flipping switches. 

"No questions asked. It's against the guild code"

You sit and stare at him for a few minutes. You had never seen a mandalorian before. The armour is quite impressive, and you can't help but imagining how much it would cost. 

"I killed my mother." you say after a while. You see his head turn towards you slightly, but as usual, no response. 

"My family are corrupt people. My parents are evil and treated us like slaves, and brain washed my brother into following them. My father got too drunk one night, and started getting violent with me and my brother. I think I finally got pushed over the edge, and I fought back. My mother got involved and almost killed me, and it ended the opposite way... I'm assuming my father wants me back to kill me himself." You feel frustrated as tears start forming in your eyes, and you quickly try to calm yourself down. 

His head slowly turns forward toward the control panel in front of him again. 

"What's my price? How much is he paying you?" you ask, not actually expecting an answer from him, and turn towards the window in front of you. You're surrounded by stars. A few minutes pass, and you get lost in your own thoughts, trying to figure out a way to escape. 

"50,000 credits" he says quietly, not looking at you. 

Your jaw drops. You don't know what you expected, but not that amount. If your father's willing to pay that much to get you back, then what the fuck was he planning on doing to you? You decide to look up at the stars to calm yourself. Such a simple and common thing like the stars seem so amazing to you. The stars zooming past you almost feel hypnotic, and you don't even realise you began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I haven't written a fanfic in about 5 years so I'm a little rusty. Any feedback or advice is welcome!! I hope u enjoyed somewhat lol


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian strikes up a deal.

You're woken up by a loud beeping coming from the control panel, and you jump up out of your seat, wide awake, ready to fight. 

A loud robotic voice comes next, "Fuel Low". You turn towards the Mandalorian, he's flipping switches in front of him again, more frantic this time. He grunts something to himself, and begins to press some buttons. 

"We need to stop at the closest planet for fuel". He stops to think for a second. "I need to take you with me. I don't trust you in here alone." 

You say nothing back, and look out to see the ship heading towards a new planet you don't think you recognise. "which planet is this?" you ask him. 

"Tatooine" he replies. You had never been on Tatooine, and the first time you ever go, it's because you got captured. That's just typical.

The Mandalorian sets the ship to auto pilot and stands up, he begins to gather some things, and then climbs the ladder downstairs. You hear a door open and it almost sounds like he's talking to someone? A minute passes and your curiosity gets the better of you and you stand up, and quietly make your way towards the ladder, looking down. You only see the Mandalorian staring back up at you. He stares at you for a few seconds and you feel yourself squirm under his gaze. The lack of emotion shown makes him feel unpredictable. 

When he finally moves and begins climbing up the ladder, you jump a little at the sudden movement. He's soon upstairs, and moves behind you. 

"It'll be too noticeable if youre walking around with the cuffs on. If you try anything while we're out there, I won't hesitate to do what I have to. I captured you easily once. I can do it again. You try hurt me and I'll hurt you back, and trust me, you don't want that" he warns before taking off your handcuffs again.

You try to think of a smart comment to make back at him but you're being pushed towards the ladder with a "go". 

You head down the ladder while the Mandalorian lands the ship, and then makes his way down the ladder too. He turns around, and presses a button, and a door opens. Inside is what you assume is a bed. Its so skinny that you're surprised he even fits on it, and so short you imagine his legs would be hanging off the edge of it. The thought almost makes you laugh. On the bed there's the same pod that was floating around behind the Mandalorian earlier. You want to ask him about it, but figure it's no use as you probably wouldn't get an answer. 

He presses some button on his arm and the pod lifts off the bed, and follows the Mandalorian as he makes his way to the door. He pressed the button and stops in the entrance.

"Follow directly behind me if you don't want to get killed. Either by me or some savage bounty hunter" he warns you.

"Are they not the same thing?" you joke, but his only response is to push you forward, and he began to walk down the ramp.

You look around to see you're in some hanger, surrounded by sand. There are 3 little droids running towards the ship. They almost seem excited.

"I didn't know when I was going to see you next!" a woman's voice shouts out from the building in front of you. You instinctively reach towards your holster, only to remember he took your blaster. Damn it.

"I'm only here for a fuel refill and to get some supplies. I won't be staying long" the Mandalorian replies. You look over at the building again to see a woman with curly hair walking down towards you. She looks over at the 3 droids.

"Well, you heard the man, go give him a refill." she orders them, and they quickly get to work, and start scrambling around, clumsily bumping into each other.

"Why don't we go inside and talk. I haven't seen you or the kid in a while!", she glances at you after she finishes speaking. 

The kid? You don't remember seeing a kid, and you definitely wouldn't have pegged the Mandalorian to be a dad.

They both walk towards the building she came out of, and you follow behind. You're confused, and seeing as how things are going so far, you don't think you'll get any answers.

When you get inside, youre all sitting at a table. You have so many questions you want to ask, but you're not the one to ask the first question.

"So who's this one?" the woman asks, nodding towards you while looking at the Mandalorian.

"A quarry" he answers simply.

She grunts, and stretches. "Well I'm Peli. It's nice to meet you, quarry" and reaches out a hand to you.

You shake it. "I'm Y/N"

"Well?" Peli turns to the Mandalorian. "Lemme see the kid!" 

The Mandalorian sighs. He looks at you for a moment, almost as if he's contemplating. He looks back over at Peli and presses a button on his arm. The pod that you've been curious about this whole time opens. Inside is a... Green baby? He looks like he's 50 and 2 at the same time. Seeing what was inside the pod actually gives you more questions than answers. 

Peli is standing up now, and she picks up whatever creature is inside the pod. It has the biggest eyes you've ever seen. It's... Unexpectedly cute? Why is this baby-man cute? You've never seen anything like it before. It even had wrinkles and the thinnest grey hairs growing on its head, and wow those ears are big. 

"Did your mean dad not come to visit? Aw. I bet you missed me little guy, didnt you?" she coos. 

"You still have those speeder bikes?" the Mandalorian cuts in.

\------

You and the Mandalorian are both sitting on speeder bikes outside the hanger, about to head off for supplies apparently. Peli is leaning against the wall with the weird baby in her arms. 

"We won't be long. Take care of the child." He says before starting up the bike.

You had never ridden a speeder bike before, but it can't be that hard. You've managed to fly or ride much more complicated things than this, plus Peli gave you a basic run down of how to control it. 

"I hope I get paid handsomely for this!" Peli shouts before you both speed off.

You're following behind him, no clue where youre about to end up. You instantly think this could be your chance to escape. He's ahead of you slightly, not even checking to see if you're still behind him. You can do it.

"Don't even think about it" he says, as if he can read your mind.  
"I can and will find you if you try to escape. You can't hide from me". 

You hate to admit it, but you know it's true. You won't let him know that though, even though he most likely can tell that you know its no use.

"Can I ask you something" you speed up to be beside him.

No reply.

"What was that little green thing? The kid?" you ask.

"I suppose you could call him a pet" he answers.

A pet? "Aww, does the man of steel get all lonely in that ship?" you laugh, and instantly regret it.

You build up the courage to look over to him, and he's already staring at you. His stare makes you feel uneasy.

"You better shut up, or I'll make you"

You gasp. That was unexpected. Are you blushing? Why are you blushing? This man has captured you for money. You should be angry. 

A small part of you wants to keep pushing his buttons though, but you decide not to. You don't want to get murdered just yet. You decide to just stay silent.

A few minutes pass, and you can see a small town come into view. This must be where you're going. You get closer, and stop. He's getting off the bike. You hop off and stand beside him.

"Remember what I said earlier. Stay directly behind me, or you won't like what happens to you" he reminds you.

"What are we doing here?" you ask him.

"Supplies"

Wow, he really is a man of few words.

The streets of this small town are pretty full of people. Mostly just markets. You're walking beside the Mandalorian, taking in your surroundings. You get lost in your own thoughts, and start thinking about if you actually get brought back to your father. You'll be killed. Your father is going to kill you and you don't think you can do anything about it.

You don't notice at first, but the streets you're walking through have gotten quiet, and you get that eery feeling again. It's too quiet.

The Mandalorian must have noticed too, because he's stopped walking. He grabs you suddenly by the arm, and takes you over to an empty market stall.  
"Hide behind these crates. If you come out, you die" he warns you, before turning around and taking out his blaster. He's looking around, scanning the area like he was yesterday while looking for you.

Out of nowhere blasters are being fired from the buildings around us, and the Mandalorian is trying his best to fight them all off. There must be at least 6 of them, hiding in doorways and alleyways.

"Where are they!?" a loud voice shouts from the building directly across from you. The Mandalorian doesn't respond.

"My tracking fob is going crazy, I know theyre around here somewhere!" the same man shouts, and you realise, he's talking about you. All of these men are fighting to get you. The thought makes your stomach drop.

As you're hiding behind these boxes, a man comes out from the building behind you, and comes to stand beside the stall, shooting at the Mandalorian. He hasn't noticed you yet. Quick, think of a plan.

You stand up slowly, crouching down low so you're not seen. You kick him hard at the back of his knees, and they give out. He falls to the ground, and his blaster flies out of his hand. You grab it before you can even think, and shoot him, then get behind the crates again.

You look around. The Mandalorian has taken out 2 of them, you've taken out 1. 4 more to go. You spot one peeking out of the alleyway to your right, and aim the blaster at him. You hit him dead centre and he falls to the ground. Another one, in a window, aiming directly at the Mandalorian. You point and shoot. He falls out of the window. You look around. The Mandalorian has taken out another one of them, and you spot the final one, coming out of the doorway across the street. You go to aim, but the man is falling to the ground before you shoot. That damn Mandalorian.

You stand up, and face the Mandalorian. He turns to face you, he stares at you, and mutters something to himself before putting his blaster away. He grabs your blaster you took from the man, and throws it to the ground. 

"Let's go" he says and starts walking through the streets again.

How many more men were after you? And how determined are they? If you do escape, will you have to live your life in constant fear?

\--------

You're back on the speeder bikes on the way back to the hanger after the Mandalorian got his supplies from some market stall. You still feel in disbelief over the shootout earlier. You almost feel relieved that the person who did end up capturing you wasn't like those men. Not as aggressive. 

After a few minutes on the bikes, you're back at the hanger, with Peli standing in front of you.  
"I almost don't want to hand him over" she says disappointed, looking down at 'The Kid' and booping his tiny nose. 

The Mandalorian takes the child, and hands a small pouch of credits to Peli without saying a word, then turns towards the ship, pressing the button to open the door, and you follow behind him. 

The air almost feels tense. You feel very on edge when you're back upstairs in the ship, sitting in that Co-pilots chair beside The Mandalorian. You know it's time for you to return home. You attempt to lighten the tense air. 

"Do have a name?"  
"You know your way around a blaster" 

You both speak at the same time, then fall silent for a moment. 

"You can call me Mando, if that's easier" he says calmly. 

You nod. You don't know much about Mandalorians, but you're guessing he either doesn't want to tell you his real name, or this is some strange Mandalorian thing. 

"You know, I could offer you a job" he turns to look at you. 

"What?" 

"I saw you back there, with the blaster. I could use some backup like you around here sometimes." he explains. 

"Are you serious? You're turning away the money you'd get for me!?" you exclaim, shocked. 

"If you're interested. I can pay you handsomely." and he turns back towards the control panel, starting up the ship.

Youre speechless. He's just giving up 50,000 credits? Something tells you he's not telling you something.

"Why? How do I know this isn't some twisted trick?" you ask him.

He turns around to you again, and tilts his helmet to the side for a second before responding.

"You're different from the other Quarries." he replies, with no further explanation.

This confuses you, but you're worried if you don't accept, he's just going to take you home, and that's the last thing you want.

"I accept"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer then the first. I hope it's at least okay lol


	3. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando decides to train you and test your abilities by hunting your first Bounty with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay slight smut be warned

Mando has brought you to some strange planet so he can test your abilities. You agreed to take the job, and now he wants to see how good you actually are. You're standing opposite each other, fists raised. He has his pauldrons and cuirass off to prevent you from breaking your hands on his beskar. 

"Hit me" he challenges you.

Instantly you move forward to punch him in the arm, but he moves and dodges it. You try again, you try hit him in the chest, but again, he dodges it. You curse to yourself, and try hit him again, and fail.

"You can do better than that" he says with a small exhale.

You take a deep breath, take a step back, and throw a jab at his shoulder, knocking him back a little with a grunt.

"Good. Again." and he gets back in front of you, raising his fists. 

This is frustrating. You hate this repetitive training. You try hit him again and you miss. 

"Fuck" you exclaim. 

"Come on. Try again." he says, and pats his arm. 

You try move forward to throw him another punch on the arm, and being the clumsy fucker you are, you trip over something, bump into Mando, and you both go crashing to the ground. Oh fuck. You're on top of him, and he's warm. His hands instinctively went up to your waist to try and catch your fall a little. You're on top of Mando, resting just above his hip bones, and his warm hands are on your waist. You feel your face heat up. You're 100% blushing right now, you can feel it. You look down at him and that helmet of his is just staring up at you, and you see his chest rise and fall as he takes deep breaths. Why are you still on top of him? Get up! You feel frozen. 

Mando makes the first move after a minute of silence that feels like it lasts years. He tries to sit up and suddenly you can move again. You stand up, and reach a hand out to help him stand up. He reaches out and you help pull him to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm too clumsy for my own good sometimes" you explain, your voice coming out more high pitched and shakey than you had hoped.

Mando does nothing but stare at you for a second, a few inches away from you. You never noticed just how tall he was. He's like a giant, and you feel like you're shrinking under his height.

"We... Should finish up training for today" he says before walking up the ramp to his ship. You're face is still burning, and is getting redder by the second, but you follow him up the ramp anyway. He's already climbing up the ladder by the time you're inside, and you decide this would be a great time for a nice shower, to distance yourself from that awkwardness. 

You don't think you've ever seen a smaller shower. How does he even fit in there? It seems impossible. But despite the small size, you're going to enjoy this shower. It's your first shower in a few days, and you feel too sweaty. The water is warm and the sound of it bouncing off the metal walls fills the room. You look around in the shower and only find a single bar of soap. What a classy man. You pick it up, and the scent of it makes your mouth water. A beautiful musky scent, with almost a hint of cinnamon. When you step under the warm stream, you groan a little at the feeling, the water feels nice. You eagerly start to have what was probably the best shower you've had in your life, and you make sure to take your time.

After, you step out of the tiny metal shower, and a thought fills you with dread. You have no towel. Or clothes. Fuck no. You're gonna have to shout up at Mando for help. You slide the 'fresher' door open a crack and peek out, and you jump back behind the door, and let out a yelp. Mando was standing outside, towel and clothes in hand. You suddenly feel very exposed. It's so hard to read Mando. You step forward and use the door as a cover, and reach out a hand for the towel, but Mando just stands looking at you, frozen. His gaze almost feels like it burns, and you can tell he's looking at your bare shoulder and collar-bone as they reach out from behind the door. As if he got rebooted, he's handing you the clothes and the towel and turning around to go back up the ladder without a word.

The clothes he gave you were some big, long sleeved shirt, a pair of trousers that you know will be too baggy on you, a belt, and... A pair of his underwear. You're going to have to wear his underwear. The thought makes you blush, as if you haven't done that enough today. You dry your hair and make your way up the ladder.

It's completely silent when you go up. Mando is just staring out the window. And doesn't turn to look at you when you appear beside him.

"Where are we going?" you ask, wondering where your next destination is.

"We're going to catch a quarry. It might take a while to arrive." he explains.

You sit down beside him, and he glances towards you, and does a double take. He's now staring at you. At your clothes. His clothes. He seems mesmerised. You can't tell where his eyes are, and you feel almost insecure.

"They're too big on you. We need to get you some new clothes." he says before turning away, and you let out a breath. His gaze is so intense for a man who doesn't show his face. You do nothing but nod and look down towards the floor. 

"This bounty is a test. If you succeed in helping me, I'll be convinced of your skills." he explains. 

"I need weapons" you say after a second of thinking.  
"I'd appreciate if I got my blaster back." 

Mando presses some buttons on the control panel, and turns his chair towards you. He's staring again. He then stands up and walks towards the ladder, turns towards you, and tells you to come with him with a beckoning hand. You both make your way downstairs, and he's pressing some buttons on the wall. Metal doors on the opposite wall open to reveal his collection of weapons. He then turns the other direction, presses a button, and a door opens to reveal that green baby sleeping. 

"Take your pick. Your blaster could do with a replacement anyway" he says, and reaches towards the baby, picking it up and sitting down on his bed.  
"And take one of those knives" 

"Wow. I'm offended." you joke, and look at the selection in front of you. They're all pretty big. You pick the one that fits the best in your hands, and you look down at it. All the other ones are too big for your hands, so you guess this one is the best option. You tuck it into your holster, pick up one of the blades in there, tuck it into your boot, and turn towards Mando and the kid, and thank him. 

The kid is reaching out to you, and making little whimpers. You reach out towards him, and the kid grabs your pointer finger. Your heart melts as you see the kids face light up, and he laughs. You look at Mando and he's staring again.

"He likes you" he says quietly, and looks down to the child.

You smile. "Could I hold him?"

Mando thinks for a second before standing up and handing the child to you. You look down at the little green guy and he's looking back up at you, reaching for your face.

"Does he have a name?" you ask.

"Grogu" he replies.

"What is he?"

"I'm not too sure" he admits.  
"He was a quarry, but the client wanted to harm him. I couldn't allow it, and took him with me"

You stare down at the baby again. He must be important.

Mando stands up and takes Grogu from you, then puts him in his makeshift hammock that's above Mandos bed.

"You can rest down here if you want. We won't be at the location for a few hours" he says before turning around and heading upstairs.

It's been a while since you slept on a bed, so you happily make your way over to it, and lay down. It's probably the most uncomfortable bed in existence, but right now it's perfect. You fall asleep almost as soon as you hit the pillow.

\------

You wake up to the sound of the 'fresher running. You stand up out of the bed and stretch. Your back hurts from sleeping in the confined space. You look up at Grogu and he's fast asleep. You close the door behind you, so the little guy can sleep safe and sound. You start heading towards the ladder and freeze. What was that noise? You listen quietly to try and hear it again.

A moan. Coming from the 'fresher. Your face burns up instantly. Before you can tell your body what to do, you're creeping over to the 'fresher and placing your ear against the door.

"Fuck, Y/N" is all you hear and you take a step back. Is Mando in there touching himself... To you? The thought alone makes a familiar warmth pool in your stomach. You need to get upstairs. You turn towards the ladder and start to climb up but a gasp and a moan make you freeze. A minute passes and you hear the 'fresher turn off. You go to get up the ladder, and just when you reach the top you hear the 'fresher door open. You hope he didn't see you.

You quickly go to sit on the chair to the right of Mandos. You hear him rummaging around downstairs for a few minutes before coming up the ladder. You hear him coming up from behind you and sitting in his chair. You refuse to look at him. You're still blushing, and you still feel embarrassed.

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes" he says simply.

You look over at him.

"How was your shower?". Why did you say that? What is wrong with you? You don't even remember opening your mouth to speak. Mando freezes up and you hear a quiet gasp. He knows that you know.

"Good" is all that he says. You want to sink into the floor, but you have a feeling he wants the same for himself.

For the next 15 minutes you're both silent, there's so much tension in the cockpit, so thick you could cut it with a knife. He stands up after pressing some buttons and stands in front of you. Your eyes subconsciously went to look at his crotch which is almost at eye level with you, then glanced up at his helmet, which was tilted down at you and to the side. You turn your gaze to the floor.

"Get ready to leave" he says before turning and going down the ladder.

Time to hunt a Bounty. 

\------

You're both hiding out on the top of a hill, looking down at the town below. 

"The tracking fob is pointing us down there" Mando says before standing up. You stare down at the town for a second before standing up. 

"Who is it? What did he do?" you ask. 

"Bail jumping" 

You nod. Let's hope this goes easily. 

As you make your way towards the town, you slowly realise it doesn't look safe here. The entire town seems like 'the bad part of town' . Boarded up buildings, and men sitting outside houses drinking spotchka. When you walk through the streets you can feel the all stares on you. You look up at Mando, he seems unphased. If he wasn't here with you, there's no chance in hell you'd be going through this town. 

You both stop outside a cantina. Mando takes the first steps inside and you follow closely behind him. The entire place goes quiet as all heads turn to both of you. He makes his way over to a table with 4 men sitting at it.

"What do you want, Mando?" a man says, standing up. Mando stays silent, watching.

"I said" the man is moving towards you now, "what do you want?"

Mando moves quickly, hitting the man in front of him in the nose with his helmet, and reaches for his blaster, shooting the man before he can even react. 2 of the men are standing now, reaching for their blasters and knives, while the final one stays seated, watching. You take out your own blaster.

The 2 men come at you, and you and Mando both take one of them on. You punch the man in the stomach, he recoils and tries to punch you back, and you dodge him, punching him in the mouth. He raises his blade up.

"You're gonna regret that" he grunts before lunging towards you with the knife. Your reflex is to jump out of his way, and he falls to the ground, you turn down towards him and shoot. Mando made quick work of the man in front of him.

The final man slowly rises out of his chair, looking at both of you. He grabs his blaster from its holster, jumps behind Mando, and shoots him on a small gap between the armour on his back. Mando grunts, darts out of the man's way, and raises his right arm, a rope shoots out, wrapping around the man, and Mando walks behind him, cuffing him. Damn he's good at this.

\------

You're back on the ship, and the man Mando has captured is trying to bribe him.

"Let me go, and I'll pay double the amount you're being paid" he pleads. Mando says nothing in response. The man turns towards you.

"Who's this little one, Mando? This your little play thing? I didn't even know you Mandalorians were allowed to fuck. You made a good choice too... I'll tell you what, Mando. Let me go, I'll pay double, and buy the fuck toy off you. Is that not a good deal?" the man says, chuckling.

You feel tiny, and you look toward Mando with pleading eyes. He's not looking at you. He's looking directly at the Bounty. You notice his fists are balled up so tight you can hear his leather gloves creaking.

Without a word he grabs the man, and shoves him in the carbon freezing unit, looking him in the eyes as the man screams while he freezes in the carbonite. 

You stand in awe after witnessing the man freezing before your eyes. Did that really piss him off that much? 

He turns towards you and stares.

"I need your help" he says, then shows you the wound on his back from the Bounty shooting him. Fuck, he's bleeding badly.

"What can I do?" you ask him. He goes over to a box beside him, and takes out a medpack, and then takes out a small tube from inside, and a strange tool you've never seen before. 

"I need you to rub this medicine on it, and zap it with this here to close the wound. I would do it myself but I can't reach it." he explains, handing you the tool and medicine.

"Okay. I'll do it" you assure him. He pulls a box down and sits on it, facing away from you.

You reach out, and begin to raise his shirt up to access the wound on his lower back. His skin is the most beautiful tan colour. You can't help from touching it. He's so soft, and so very warm. Upon touching his skin he tenses up, but soon relaxes. You open up the tube of medicine, and slowly start applying it to his wound. He winces and jumps a little. 

"It's okay, I just need to zap it now" you attempt to reassure him. 

The wound isn't big but you can tell it goes deep. You turn on the tool, and place a hand on his back to steady yourself, and begin to zap the wound with the other hand. You feel him inhale quickly when you place your whole hand on him, and then grunt when you zap him. You start to stroke his back gently with your thumb in attempts to calm him. 

It doesn't take long to finish closing up the wound. Asides from some pained grunts, it didn't go too bad. When you pull your hand away, he grabs it, and gently places it back on his skin, and you gasp slightly. 

"You're so... Warm. And... soft." he says slowly and carefully. 

You don't know what to say, so you both just stare at each other. You can feel your heart thumping out of your chest as he turns to face you. He slowly reaches out a hand towards your waist, and barely brushes against you before taking his hand back, and standing up. 

"I'm so sorry. It's been... A while since anyone has put their hands on me. Thank you for the help" he says quickly before climbing the ladder and leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	4. The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mando get stranded on the frozen planet together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! Don't read if ur a kid or don't wanna see smut thank u

Ever since you helped Mando with his wound, he's been avoiding you. If you go up to the cockpit he goes down the ladder and closes himself off in his bed. Part of you feels responsible for what happened. You should have stopped yourself from touching that soft skin of his. The only time he's spoken to you during the past few days of flying around was to tell you you're both on your way to hunt a quarry.

You're down in the bottom of the ship, sitting with Grogu. You watch him as he stares at the small metal ball in his hands. This kid is so impossibly cute. Out of nowhere, the ship suddenly feels like it stopped, and hear beeping and Mando cursing upstairs, you jump up, and hurry towards the ladder. 

"No, no! This isn't right!" Mando panics. 

"What's wrong?" you ask when you reach the top, worried as you walk towards him. 

"The ship just jumped out of hyperdrive! I can't get it to start back up!" he shouts as he pushes random buttons and switches in front of him. 

"What, so we have to travel sublight? How long will tha-" You're cut off by a voice coming through a speaker. 

"Razor Crest, M-One-Eleven. Come in, Razor Crest. Do you copy?"

You look over at Mando, and he takes a deep breath. 

"This is Razor Crest. Is there a problem?" he asks the man. 

The man and Mando continue to have a conversation, and he tells Mando to run a beacon. 

There's a minute of silence, and you assume it's over. 

"Just one more thing" the man cuts in. 

"Yes?" Mando questions. 

"I'm gonna need you to send us a ping. We're out here sweeping  
for Imperial holdouts." he replies. 

"I'll let you know if I see any." Mando says. He seems on edge.

"I'm still gonna need you  
to send us that ping." 

Mando seems like he's panicking slightly. 

"Well, I'm not sure I have that hardware online." he lies. You almost laugh at how bad of a liar he is. His behaviour and body language reminds you of when you asked him how his shower was. Nervous. 

He continues to try lie to the man about the hardware not working, but finally switches it on when he man mentions following him to an outpost at Adelphi.

There's a silence, before the man says quietly, "Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport,  
Bothan-Five?", and before you know what's happening, the ship is speeding towards a planet close by. 

The ship goes through a lot of clouds before revealing a frozen planet. Mando instantly goes towards a canyon. The landing is rough, if you could even call it a landing. More of a fall. You can hear the outer walls of the ship being destroyed on the way down, and you finally hit the ground with a loud crash. 

Mando jumps out of his seat, and jumps down the ladder. He's rushing to go check on the kid, whos still lying on Mandos bed where you left him, he let's out a confused noise when he sees Mando. 

"You okay, kid? You don't look like you took any damage" he says, looking down at the kid. 

The kid does nothing but reach towards Mando with a confused "hm?". 

Mando looks at the kid for a second, and closes the door to the tiny bedroom before heading out of the ship. You follow behind him.

The inside of the ship is pristine compared to the outside. The metal is extremely dented, with part of the metal falling off. You look up at the engines. Almost on cue, the propellor in the left engine falls out, and the engine let's out a puff of smoke before you hear the ship turn off.

"Perfect" is all Mando can manage to produce before heading back into the ship.

"What do we do?" you try asking.

"There's not much we can do right now. It's getting dark, so we can't make any repairs until the sun comes up. The temperature will drop much lower than its at right now once night falls." he explains while gathering some blankets from a box in the corner.

He heads over to his bed, opens the door, and picks up Grogu, placing him in the hammock, then surrounding him with a huge blanket.

"That should be enough for you, kid" he says. Grogu does nothing but coo in response.

"You can take my bed tonight. I'll stay upstairs." he says, handing you the other blanket before climbing the ladder.

You go sit in his bed and sigh to yourself. How long will he avoid you and act so awkward? It's not as if you're mad about what happened. You wrap yourself in the warm blanket he gave you. You can already feel the ship getting cold. Oh well. Might as well try sleep through it.

\------

You wake up to complete darkness, and oh my god is it cold. You're sure if it was brighter in here you'd be able to see your breath. It's so quiet aside from the kids quiet breaths above you. You begin to feel yourself shiver with the cold, and you don't think you'll be able to fall back asleep. Maybe you can go talk to Mando about what happened. No better time than when you're stuck on an ice planet, right?

You make your way up the ladder while wearing your blanket as a cape. You reach the top and it's slightly brighter than downstairs because of the window.

You look towards Mandos chair, and he's not there. You scan around the room, and see the dull light reflecting off Mandos helmet on the floor, and you make your way over. You make out Mando lying on the floor, no blanket, fast asleep. You look beside him and see a pile of his armour, all except for his helmet.

A thought pops into your head. Warmth. Body heat. He's probably so cold. You think to yourself. If youre quiet and careful, he won't wake up if you lie down beside him, and cover both of you with the blanket, will he? You just have to be gentle.

You slowly and quietly crouch down, and sit on the floor beside him. You take the blanket off your shoulders, and throw it over both of you. You lie down, facing towards him. You look at his helmet. The weirdo even wears it in his sleep, huh?

You move a little bit closer, and place one hand on his arm, and gasp. His arm is huge, and you can feel the muscle tense when you touch it. He mumbles something, and you quickly turn around to face away from him, and try to breath quietly so you don't wake him.

You feel an arm snake over your waist, and pull you close into his body, and his helmet rests against the crook of your neck. The cold against your skin makes you jump and yelp, and you reach to slap a hand across your mouth, but it's too late. You woke him up, and he takes his arm away quickly, pushing himself away from your body. 

"What? Why... Are you okay?" he asks, his voice deep with sleep.

"I'm sorry... It was cold." You admit, not turning to face him out of embarrassment.

"Oh..." He sounds confused.

"Do you want me to... Put my arm back?" he asks slowly, unsure.

You feel your face burning up.  
"Yes. Please" you answer quietly.

He pauses for a moment, and slowly moves his arm back around your waist. He's still keeping a distance from your body, so you inch yourself backwards until your back is against his chest, which makes him inhale sharply.

You feel something... Hard press into your ass, and you tense up. You don't think Mando would sleep with his blaster in his pocket, so there's only one thing it could be. Both you and Mando are frozen in place, and you're unsure what to do next.

You slowly rotate and youre facing him. You look into the T of his helmet where you imagine his eyes would be, and move your hand to rest on his waist, and his grip on yours tightens.

"Can I..." he trails off, pulling at the bottom of your shirt at your back. You nod and he places his hand under your shirt to rest on your back. His hands feel amazing. They're rough workers hands, yet gentle at the same time. He slowly starts rubbing circles into your back, and places his other arm under your head. 

"You know" you begin.  
"I wish you didn't run off the other day. I liked touching you" you admit to him.

He raises his hand, and lifts up your hand. When it returns to his waist you're touching his skin. You can't stop yourself from exploring his torso with your hand. His body is perfect. Strong and muscly, while also having that amazing dad bod squishiness. You find yourself moving closer to him. You can feel the temperature raise under the blanket. You're still touching him, and when you feel the hair on his stomach leading down, you freeze and gasp, and he does the same.

Slowly you lower your hand, and gently touch his bulge, and he let's out a groan. He's rock hard and throbbing under the fabric of his pants. You rub him through the fabric, and he let's out a moan. The noise is music to your ears, and you can feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

He raises his hand to your chest, and starts playing with your nipple, causing you to shudder. He brings his hand away and starts tugging your shirt up. You adjust yourself to help him take it off. He goes back to your breast and grabs, which gets another moan out of him.

You move to undo his pants, and his cock springs out as soon as its free. You wrap your hand around it. He's fucking huge. Jesus christ. You feel the heat that's between your legs grow. You begin to stroke his cock slowly.

"Oh fuck" he shouts out.

You move your head closer to his helmet, and begin to whisper to him. "I heard you that day in the shower. I heard you moaning my name. Do you know how turned on you made me? And I couldn't even go relieve myself. I was hoping you'd catch me listening to you, and fuck me senseless".

"Y-yeah? Do you know h- fuck, how turned on you made me? Just w-walking around the ship in my clothes. I just wanted t-to tear them off you when I saw you" he says breathily. You whimper at the thought.

He then reaches down towards your pants and stops.   
"Is this okay?" he asks. 

You nod. 

"Say it" he says lowly.

You feel your face turning even redder. 

"Y-yes" 

He's undoing your pants, and you shimmy out of them as he pulls them off you. He lifts his hand up to your crotch, and he's rubbing your clit through your underwear.

"Fuck. You're so wet. I barely touched you and you're so wet for me already" he moans out.

He reaches his hand down your underwear and begins teasing you, touching everywhere except for where you want him to.

"P-please" you find yourself pleading.

"Please what?" Mando grunts.

"Please touch me. I need it. Please Mando" you beg.

"Fuck" is all he says before finally placing 2 fingers on your clit and you let out a high pitched moan as he starts slowly circling around it.

"S-such a slut. Look at you, moaning for me"

You feel a familiar feeling start to build up, but he stops, and flips you on your back roughly. You feel him move between your legs. You only notice now how naked you are, and how clothed he is. He has his black shirt and pants on, and his helmet. Something about that makes you grow impossibly wetter.

You gasp as you feel the head of his cock slowly rub against your folds. He's teasing you again. His head slips in your folds and starts rubbing against your clit, and you almost cry out.

"Beg for it" Mando says to you.

"Oh my god, Mando. Fuck me. Please. I need your cock. Please Ma-" and you cut yourself off with a moan as he slowly pushes himself into you.

"F-fuck, you're so tight" he moans and grips your hips.

He's huge. Like unbelievably huge. You always knew he'd be big, but this exceeds expectations. It hurts when he presses into you, but the stretch feels so good. He pauses when he bottoms out to let you adjust, and he begins to play with your nipple again.

You push against him to tell him your ready, and he slowly starts thrusting into you. The pain of the stretch turns into beautiful pleasure as he speeds up.

The only sounds in the cockpit right now are both of your moans and the sound of his hips slapping into yours. Music to your ears.

"Such a good little slut. You're taking me so well, aren't you?" he moans out and wraps one hand in your hair, pulling.

He stops and flips you over onto your stomach, raising your hips into the air, your face against the cold metal floor, and thrusts back into you. This angle feels so good, you didn't think it could get better. His hand reaches to your hair again, as he fucks you faster.

You feel a slight sting on your ass as he spanks you softly, and you let out a moan.

"You like that? You like me doing whatever I want? Marking that beautiful ass of yours. F-fucking whore" he moans out before slapping your ass again, harder this time, and you cry out with pleasure.

He places both his hands around your waist, and raises your upper body up so you're on your knees. This angle makes him hit that sweet spot inside you. You loud loudly for him, and you reach back to let your hand rest at the back of his helmet. One of his hands reach down to circle around your clit, and you can feel that pleasure growing inside you again.

"Fuck. G-gonna cum M-mando" you moan out.

"Fuck. Cum for me. Cum on my cock" he growls, his voice modulator right beside your ear, and places his other hand around your throat, squeezing experimentally. 

He sends you over the edge and you're cummimg hard, gripping around him. He fucks you through the best orgasm of your life, and keeps going. 

"W-where do I cum?" he asks you. 

"On my face" you say instantly, out of breath.

He flips you on your back again and thrusts a few more times before pulling out, and moving forward. You look up at him stroking his cock right above your face. He let's out a loud moan, helmet tilted directly down, looking at your face, and he reaches down with his free hand to open your mouth. 

You instinctively shut your eyes when you see the ropes of cum shoot out. You feel the hot cum covering your face, some ending up on your chest, and some ending up in your mouth. Your tongue pokes out to catch the last drops, and you lick your lips before swallowing. 

You open your eyes to see Mando still staring down at you, and he raises a hand to stroke your cum covered cheek. He reaches beside you to find his shirt that you were wearing, and starts to clean up the mess he left on you, and cleans his hand. 

He throws the shirt into the corner, and collapses on the floor, pulling you close to him, your face burying into his chest. You feel it rise and fall fast against your face as he catches his breath. You feel so at peace and worn out that you don't even notice you're falling asleep while Mando slowly strokes your back.


End file.
